


With Onions, Please

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [34]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre and Davos meet at the kitchens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Onions, Please

He found her in the kitchens, behind a pig metal pot, siting on a little stool, peeling onions. It was like a bad joke on him, but the sight of her big watery eyes was to behold.

‘I heard some of the kitchen girls talking about a weird person who comes here in the evenings and cooks’  she merely glances up at me, whipping her eyes in her for once, small sleeves.

‘Is there a problem with that,  _Lord Hand_?’ there was a bitter edge to her words, maybe she believed I was mocking her, and maybe I was.

‘None, I was just wondering why so many onions’ the pot was filled with boiling water, some onions floated in it, spreading a delicious smell all over the room. She looked almost like a little wife in that setting.

Kneeling before her, I pull her face to mine, never mind the onions or the heat from the pot. It was unlikely to ever find her in such a way, she wanted my help, and this moment will be the only one that I would willing give it.


End file.
